


How I screwed up 2 narcissist plans

by Deathsaia



Series: Our crazy wife [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Character Bashing, Creature Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathsaia/pseuds/Deathsaia
Summary: Yeah so I have no clue what to write just read you shall see.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape/ OC, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Our crazy wife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639387
Kudos: 14





	How I screwed up 2 narcissist plans

The founders of Hogwarts were told a prophecy that has been long forgotten by the people, though it is being kept in the ministry’s archives, nothing was taught of it until it was too late.  
The prophecy stated :  
The snake in the lion’s den shall overcome its bounds and protect the land, for it is the judge.  
The marked snake shall overcome its bounds and save the innocent while removing the guilty, for it is the jury.  
They shall wake the executioner who rid the land of evil from all directions.  
For they are the Equalizers 

The story begins in the summer before 5th year, Harry was staying at headquarters for the Order of Flaming Chickens.(my bad fawkes, like seriously Harry is about to lose his mind from the chaos.)However this was a special meeting since it included the golden trio. Dumbledore had just informed the order members and the trio that Sirius would be the new DADA professor due to Wormtail being caught and him exonerated. Snape was shocked that Dumbledore would allow an ex-con that tried to kill him, be allowed to teach, but that was not the only news that was shocking for the dour man and the rest of the order.

The headmaster also informed the members at that meeting that there would be a new member coming in the next 10 minutes, an uproar erupted with Sirius shouting” It better not be another death eater Albus, we already have snivellus as it is.”

The potion master was about to reply with a snarky remark when there was a knock at the door. Silence ensures with whispers of confusion to who the leader of the light might bring. The headmaster went to the door, there was a brief moment of a small conversation could be heard as the sounds drew closer oddly enough there was only one set of footsteps could be heard coming towards the meeting area. As the door is pushed open anxiety and curiosity were high, the headmaster steps through and a small girl looks to be around 14 follows behind.

She was small around 5’0, neck length curly hair that looks like a birds nest similar to Harry’s. She had warm brown eyes that looked black from certain angles, it was her warm smile that made everyone felt reassured except one man.

The potion master’s eyes widen then narrows when he realized who is standing in front of him, as he had taught he locked her in a cage and threw her in a frozen lake in Siberia. “Mira” an angry growl came from the potion master, “ yes,Sev” came a meek reply from the girl. Snape stalked towards the “child” looking pissed“ how did you get out?”

“ Aw who made Sev mad is it that man you call a mutt or is it the werewolf or is it the boy whose suppose to be the golden boy” the girl mocked at the potion professor,  
“ stop ignoring my question you little minx” replied a pissed snape.  
“ fine bossy much, I got bored of being stuck in a frozen lake, so I decided to see what all the fuss was about the ‘boy who defeated old voldie’” Mira pouted. 

As the whole room looked both with widening eyes and gaping mouths to the fact that not only did the potion professor knew the “child” but also to the fact that she snarked right back at him without repercussion. 

The whole room was brought back to the situation at hand when Dumbledore spoke asking the question everyone was thinking “ how do you know professor Snape, Miss Saia?”  
The reply that came shook everyone except the dour potion master, “ that's none of your business old man” the girl replied.  
Molly Weasley screeched “ young lady that is the headmaster your disrespecting, did your parents not teach you manners”  
The girl smirked that was reminiscent of Snape’s , ignored the matriarch statement and manage to slip pass the professor heading towards the golden trio preferably Harry. As Mira got closer she stopped behind Harry twisting in his chair to look at her and hissed in parseltongue “ It’s nice to meet you Mr. Potter, my name is Mira Saia I am one of the magical guardians of Hogwarts, I have come to set you free and let you take your rightful place as the keeper of death” she bowed whilst interrupted by Ron and Sirius who both chastised the guardian by saying your just like you-know-who. Sirius was a little bit more extreme as he accused Mira of being one of the death eaters and a snake. 

Harry looked shocked to see another speaker, he looked almost happy as he tried to reply there was another break of chaos as the members of the order were raising their wands at the girl who paid them no mind.  
Meanwhile in the background Snape was looking for alcohol cause he desperately needed it as the dour man founded a bottle poured himself a glass, an annoyed looking Ms. Weasley screamed “Severus you cant drink alcohol in front of the children,” everyone forgets the situation at hand and looked at the two. Snape just looked completely annoyed at that point. Giving up the headmaster cut the meeting short.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyone that wants to help with this story feel free to chat  
> Idk I tried don't roast me


End file.
